Someone Like You
by valenari
Summary: Scorpius is married. Rose needs to see him. How will this work out?   warning: extra fluffyness


_**A/N:**__**songfic, based on 'Someone like you' by Adele. **_

_**Just something that came to mind today on the bus. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would have written books about the Marauders, but those don't exist, therefore, I am not JK Rowling and I do not own these characters, only the plot line. **_

_**Someone like you**_

_I heard, that your, settled down, that you found a girl, and youre married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things that I didn't give to you_

_old friend why are you so shy, aint like you to hold back are hide from the light_

Rose had heard things, but she couldn't get herself to believe them. HER Scorpius. Married to another woman. She missed him, and she never got over their breakup.

_**Flashback**_

"_Listen rose, I think it's for the best." said Scorpius. _

_Rose looked at him, and sighed. _

"_if it's what you want, Scorp. but ill be here if you change your mind." said rose, on the verge of tears. she couldn't believe that he was going to leave her. what had she done? had she hurt him in some way? _

_Scorpius hugged rose, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "thank you, Rose." he whispered. _

_Then he was gone. Just like that. _

_**end flashback**_

She needed to go see him. She had to clear out the last animosity she had towards him. All of a sudden, she felt the familiar tug on her navel, and fell through landing on his lawn.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Rose got up, and walked over to his door. From inside, she could hear voices….yelling. _Why are they yelling?_ Thought rose. Before she could think more, the door burst open, and Scorpius came out. She stopped and looked at her.

"Rose…?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Scorp…hi. I'm sorry. I just needed to see you. .to see whether the rumors were true or not."

"Rose.." Scorpius ran over and engulfed her in a hug. "ive missed you so much" he spoke into her hair.

"Um, yea me too." Rose had tears in her eyes. She was trying to fight them, but they fell.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Yeah._

"I..I really shouldn't be here. I'm sorry. I' ll leave now" said Rose, struggling to get out of Scorpius's grip

"No! Please don't go. Or if you do, take me with you." whimpered Scorpius.

"Why? So you can leave me feeling deserted like the other time?" shot back an angry rose.

"I'm so sorry rose. I really am. My father…he made me stop seeing you. he betrothed me to her" Scorpius pointed back into the house.

"So what do you expect to do now?" asked Rose.

"Everything I should have done long ago." replied Scorpius. He pulled her back into an embrace, and tilted her head up, meeting his lips to hers. __

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Rose struggled against his strong form, but alas, she replied with almost the same amount of passion. __

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<em>

Finally, Scorpius stopped.

"Oh scorp.."murmured Rose

"I never stopped you know." whispered Scorpius.

"Stopped what?"

"Loving you." at that moment, his wife, Natalia, decided to come outside. seeing them locked in an embrace killed her, "I'm leaving, Scorp. I hope you don't mind. you never loved me. always her. I'm sorry. goodbye." with that, she disaperated. __

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

"Oh, Scorp..Im sorry."Whispered Rose.

"Its ok, rose, I knew she would have done this sooner or later."

He knelt down, and pulled out a red velvet box, looking into roses eyes, said "Rose Weasely, this is the ring I wanted to propose to you with since last year. Ive never stopped loving you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh—Scorp—I don't know what—yes. yes yes yes!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_**A/N: Heyy guise..review please? but be nice! I told you it would be overly fluffy! (: **_

_**much love and thanks for reading**_

_**-Valenari**_


End file.
